The Astounding World of Agrimon
This is a campaign setting for the D20 System. Characters Character Races Ananen This race of alfen has amber skin and green hair. Their pointed ears vary in length of 15 centimeters to just under one foot in length. *Low Light Vision *Automatic Languages: Natural, Némel with a Kesata dialect *Deities: Kishaia *+2 to Dexterity, -2 Intelligence, *+2 racial bonus on Use Rope, Perception, Survival *Resist 10 Cold Vulnerable, 10 Fire Fatigue in 1/2 the time when in extremely hot, or arid terrain. *Medium *Speed: 30 ft Dwarrow Haltiatar These alfen have skin that is albino white, and their hair is the same. Being native to the frozen tundra, they can survive in cold weather that is lethal to other races. Eye colors vary between blue, and a shimmering silver. Their pointed ears are about 5 inches in length, and 3 inches wide. *Automatic Languages: Natural, Némel with a Halteyer dialect *Deities: Nature Demigods *+2 to Constitution or +2 to Strength, -2 to Intelligence, or -2 to Dexterity *+2 racial bonus on Sense Motive, Swim, Survival *Medium *Speed: 30 ft Human Agrimon has deep ties to this race, and legends say that the Ancients themselves were humans once. Humans are very flexible, able to do nearly anything and it is humans who are also so unpridictable. *Automatic Language: Natural *Deities: Any *1 extra feat at 1st level. *4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. *Bonus language at 1st level *Medium *Speed: 30 ft Kodanomis Refered to as The Scorned Ones and The Unweened, they have black skin, and white hair. They often live underground or in dark secluded forests. They are what others so easily refer to as Dark Elves. They tend to be shorter than other alfen, but just as thin and lithe. Their ears tend to be about 1 inch longer than Cyluna, and more narrow. *Darkvision out to 120 feet. *Automatic Languages: Natural, Némel with a Ko'ana dialect. *Deities: *+2 to Dexterity, +2 to Intelligence, - 2 to Charisma, -2 to Wisdom * +2 to Perception, +2 to Dungeoneering *Spell Resistance equal to 11 + class levels. *Medium *Speed: 30 ft Oni The Oni are seldom seen and when they are they are executed on sight. They are much feared for the tragedies of killing a god. The Oni themselves would tell you this is just a conspiracy, if they could, but whether that is true, I cannot say. Oni have red skin, and three shapely prehensile tentacles that grow from the base of their skulls. *Roll 1d100 to determine if you can take this race, target numbers are 1-20, and 100. *Automatic Languages: Kimon, Oni do not understand basic but after 1d5 days traveling with someone who does, they pick it up. *Deities: *+6 to Strength, +6 to Constitution when drunk, +2 to Charisma when sober, -6 to Charisma when drunk, -4 to Wisdom when sober *+5 to natural armor *Bonus 3 feats at 1st level *Medium *Speed: 30 ft Malaphant Some say they came from Aerth, and followed the Ancients from their ancestral home. Others say they came about as a symptom of life itself. Whatever the history, the malaphants are a very dangerous race of true beasts. They eat flesh, and drink blood, delighting in 'playing' with their food in the darkest ways. *Alignment: All malaphants are Chaotic Nuetral. Nephasil Called the "cat folk" by others, they are the Nephasil. Just like cats they have that mischievousness, and eerie intelligence about them. Their fur comes in a variety of colors and styles based on the fashion of the region. Ryuube Are fiercely loyal as dogs. Ryuube were never considered on the same level of humans. They do not act the same or think the same. But, despite all of that they are strongly loyal to their human owners as the bond is made when they are little, making very hard to break bonds of loyalty, trust, and subservience. If their owner asks it of them they will do it. They tend to be innocent, and child-like. They have purple tongues. Most of their features are human. Their senses are always heightened. They have black spots on their skin similar to a Dalmatian. Their height range is usually 5 feet to 5'5. They age normally until they reach 20. Then they look that way until they are about 50, and when they turn 51, they grow old, and die. Cyluna The first race of alfen, they were created first from all races or so they will tell you. They tend to be bookish, and civilized. They are the most met faces of all the alfen. Their females tend to have naturally pink hair, though lilac, blonde, and blue are not uncommon. Males tend toward darker hair colors such as cobalt, or hazel being the most prominent. They are taller and leaner than other alfen, tending to be the most flamboyant of their kind. Their ears are only slightly differant from Human ears, except for the natural curve at the end, and about an inch more in height, and one inch more wide. *Automatic Languages: Natural, Némel *Deities: The Ancients *Speed: 30 ft *Medium *Low Light Vision: A high elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *+2 to Intelligence or +2 to Wisdom, -2 to Strength, Cyluna value history, and knowledge and swear that it grants them insight, and power. *+2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. Prestige Classes Necromancer Requirements: They can only be Evil in whatever flavor suits you. Magic Life in Agrimon Geography Deities History Organizations Category:Rpg Games